Yazawa Nico
= Character Profile = * Japanese Name: 矢澤 にこ * Age: 17 * Birthday: July 22 (Cancer) * Blood Type: A * Height: 154cm * Hobbies: Fashion * Three Sizes: B74 / W57 / H79 * Favorite Food: Sweets * Least Favorite Food: Spicy food * Main Attribute: Smile * CV: Tokui Sora A 17-year-old, third-year high school student and a true idol otaku. As an upperclassman who's trying her hardest around the clock to become an idol, she frequently comes into contact with Honoka and the others while acting like a big shot. However, it turns out that she often makes mistakes and is unexpectedly clumsy. Her favorite saying is "Nico Nico Nii"(Nico Nico Smile). Home Screen みんなのアイドルにこにーだよ～にっこにっこにー☆ I'm everyone's favorite idol, Nico-nii~ Nico Nico Smile~ ☆ にこって3年生だけど、みんなより若く見えちゃって…それがコンプレックスぅー I'm a third year, but I look younger than everyone else... I have a complex about that. 学院でもそんな感じなのか？…何のことかわからないにこー♪ Do I act like this at school too? ...I have no idea what you're talking about ~nico ♪ さあ、ファンのみんなが待ってるにこ♪ Come on, the fans are waiting for us ~nico! ♪ 春にこ♪じゅ、授業中寝たりしてないよ？ (Spring only) It's spring. ♪ N-No, I didn't sleep through my classes. あっつーい！にこの水着に期待してる？ (Summer only) So hot! Are you looking forward to seeing me in a swimsuit? 矢澤の秋ね！何よ、言ってみただけよ！ (Fall only) Fall belongs to Yazawa! What, I just wanted to try saying it! さ、さぶっ！雪でも降るんじゃないの！？ (Winter only) I-It's freezing! It's going to snow too, isn't it!? さあ、にこの可愛さを世界中に広めないと！ (SRs/URs, 5AM - 5PM only) Time to show the world how cute I am! お疲れ様でしたぁ！またよろしくおねがいしまーす♪ (SRs/URs, 5PM - 5AM only) Good work! I'll be counting on you again. ♪ おはようございま～す！今日も元気ににっこにっこにー☆ (URs, 5AM - 11AM only) Good morning~! Let's give another great big Nico Nico Smile today! ☆ どんどんいくにこ♪ (URs, 11AM - 5PM only) Let's keep going ~nico! ♪ 疲れた？甘ったれたこと言ってんじゃないわよ！ (URs, 5PM - 11PM only) You're tired? Stop being so whiny! もう寝なきゃダメにこ！おやすみなさい、にこの夢を見て素敵な夜を♪ (URs, 11PM - 5AM only) Go to sleep already ~nico! Good night, and have sweet dreams of Nico! ♪ やぁん！この衣装恥ずかしいー (Low-kizuna low-leveled transformed R #36 only) No! This outfit is so embarrassing. みんなのハートに、にこにこにー、届けちゃうよ♪ (Low-kizuna low-leveled transformed R #45; R #306; transformed R #342; transformed R #502; R #540; R #618; transformed R #687; SR #207; high kizuna SR #234; high kizuna SR #243; high kizuna SR #401; SR #491; SR #525; high kizuna SR #627; SR #653; SR #719; UR #559; UR #637 only) I'll send a Nico Nico Smile to everyone's hearts. ♪ スクールアイドルの高み…そこに立ってみせるわ！ (Low-kizuna low-leveled transformed R #54; transformed R #292; transformed R #438; transformed R #577; high kizuna SR #207; SR #234; SR #243; SR #401; high kizuna SR #491; high kizuna SR #525; SR #627; high kizuna SR #653; high kizuna SR #719; UR #372; high kizuna UR #559; high kizuna UR #637 only) The heights of a school idol... I'll stand atop them! しっかり準備はできてる？ (Untransformed SR #63; SR #117; UR #118; high kizuna UR #372 only) Are you all prepared? クマちゃん可愛いー。にこの方が可愛い？やーん♪ (Transformed SR #63 only) This teddy bear is so cute. Oh, you think I'm even cuter? Don't say that~♪ 少しは頼りにしてるんだから……頑張ってよね (High kizuna, transformed SR #63; high kizuna SR #117; high kizuna UR #118 only) I'm sort of relying on you, so... do your best. きゃー！セクシーだからってそんな見ちゃだめー♪ (Untransformed SR #90 only) Kyaa! Just because I'm so sexy doesn't mean that you can stare at me that much. ぱ…ぱ…ぱ……パンダってなんて鳴くの……？ (Transformed SR #90 only) Pa... pa... pa... What sound does a panda make...? ちょっと！飼育係に命じたんだから最後までちゃんとにこの面倒みなさいよ？ (High kizuna, transformed SR #90 only) Hey! You're supposed to be raising me, so you have to take care of me until the end, okay? にこを遊びに連れてってほしいなー？ (Untransformed SR #100 only) I want you to take me out somewhere. ふふん♪やっぱりにこの知的さは隠せないわよね。……何よその眼 (Transformed SR #100 only) Hehe. ♪ It's really hard to hide my intelligence. ...What's with that look on your face? にこの個人レッスン受けてみる？……特別なんだから (High kizuna, transformed SR #100 only) Do you want me to teach you personally? ...Because you're special. 今年は電動かき氷器をゲットする予定なの。食べに来てもいいわよ？ (Untransformed SR #154 only) I plan on getting a shaved ice maker this year. You can come over and have some if you want. ほら、射的に行くわよ。くぅーっ、狩人の血が騒ぐっ！ (Transformed SR #154 only) Come on, let's go to the shooting range. My hunter's blood is boiling! にこが少し大人になったかどうか……確かめてみる？ (High kizuna, transformed SR #154 only) Do you want to check... whether I've grown up a bit or not? 運動着は動きやすいから、結構好きよ。もっとかわいければ、にこにもーーっと似合うのにな～っ♪ (Untransformed SR #171 only) I like sportswear because they're easy to move in, but I think they'd fit me more if they were cuter~ ♪ はあ、はあ……疲れた……っ　で、でも運動出来ないわけじゃないから。短距離型なのよ……多分 (Transformed SR #171 only) *pant, pant* ...I'm so tired... B-But it's not like I'm not athletic. I'm just suited to short distances... probably. あなたも競技に出てきなさいよ。あなたがどーーーしてもって言うなら、にこが応援してあげる♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #171 only) You should participate too. If you reaaaaally need me to, I'll even cheer for you. ♪ 下ごしらえはまとめてやっておくと便利よ。多めに青菜を茹でておけば、次の日も使えるでしょ？ (Untransformed SR #179 only) It's convenient to do all the prep work at once. If you boil more vegetables one day, you can use them the next too. にこみたいに要領がよくないと、短時間で一汁三菜の食事を作るのは難しいわね (Transformed SR #179 only) If you don't have the basics down like I do, it's hard to make a full-blown meal in a short amount of time. あのね、いいお嫁さんになるって言っても相手が必要なのよ？ちゃんと分かってるんでしょうね？ (High kizuna, transformed SR #179 only) Even though you said that I'd make a good wife, I can't be one without a partner. Do you understand? クリスマスプレゼントねえ……　別に高価な物をあげればいいってもんじゃないわよね (Untransformed SR #195 only) A Christmas present, huh...? It's not as simple as picking out something expensive, you know. ええっ！？　あなた……まさか1人でクリスマス過ごすんじゃないでしょうね？ (Transformed SR #195 only) Ehh!? You're not... spending Christmas alone, right? バカね。あなたが1人でクリスマス過ごすわけないじゃない。……にこがいるんだから (High kizuna, transformed SR #195 only) Stupid. You're not spending Christmas alone. ...I'm here after all. 寒くても、それを口にはしないの。なぜならにこは、誇り高きアイドルだから☆ (Untransformed SR #213 only) Even if I'm cold, I keep it to myself because I'm a proud idol. ☆ にっこにっこにー♪今年もよろしくにこにー☆にこにーの晴れ着姿に、クラッときちゃった？ (Transformed SR #213 only) Nico Nico Smile~♪ Happy new year ~nico☆ Are you stunned by my traditional look? やだ！ちゃんとにこの隣にいなさいよ！……にこを放っておかないで。寂しくなるじゃない (High kizuna, transformed SR #213 only) No! Stay right beside me! ...Don't leave me alone. I'll get lonely. あ、それ取らないで。にこのおもちだから。ここにあるの、全部にこのおもちだもん (Untransformed SR #217 only) Ah, don't take that. That's my mochi. All the mochi here is my mochi. あけおめ～☆　ことよろ～☆　幸せのシンボルにこにーが、新年のご挨拶に来てあげたよぉ♪ (Transformed SR #217 only) Happy New Year~☆ The symbol of happiness Nico-nii is here to give some New Year's greetings! ♪ ちゃんと来年も、にこのおせち食べに来てよね？　……待ってるんだから (High kizuna, transformed SR #217 only) Make sure you come eat my New Year's food next year too, okay? ...I'll be waiting. 売れ残りのお雛様って、ちょっとかわいそう。みんな誰かのおうちに行けるといいんだけど (Untransformed SR #267 only) I feel a bit sorry for the unsold dolls. I hope that all of them can find a home. ねえ……十二単ってこんなに重いの？　にこ、1歩も動けないかも…… (Transformed SR #267 only) Hey... Are ceremonial kimonos supposed to be this heavy? I don't think I can walk even a single step... キュートなポーズでみんなを魅了しちゃうにこだし、お嫁さんだって似合っちゃうわよね♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #267 only) I'm able to charm people with my cute poses, so I'm sure that I'll be the perfect bride. ♪ この時期は睡魔との戦いになるわ……　あれはまさに魔物ね (Untransformed SR #271 only) This time of the year is a battle against drowsiness... It's truly a demon. お花のピンクとか～、黄色とか～、にこにー似合い過ぎちゃってどうしようって感じよね？ (Transformed SR #271 only) Don't you think that the pink and yellow of the flowers fit me too well? にこってスイートエンジェルだし、あなたのハートなんか簡単に撃ち抜いちゃうんだろうな～♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #271 only) I'm a sweet angel after all, so I'm sure I can easily get to your heart~ ♪ ビタミンいっぱい、ラブいっぱいのにこにーです♪ (Untransformed SR #295 only) Nico Smile is full of vitamins and love. ♪ 果物モチーフっていうのは、スクールアイドルとしてもなかなかいいとこついてるわよね♪ (Transformed SR #295 only) I think this fruit theme matches school idols pretty well. ♪ ひっ、そ、そんな近づかないでよ。ドキドキしちゃうでしょ (High kizuna, transformed SR #295 only) Eep, d-don't come so close. You're making my heart race. ルームウェアには～、着心地だけじゃなくて、キュートさも必要だと思うんです～☆ (Untransformed SR #321 only) I think that roomwear should be cute as well as comfortable~ ♪ か、かわいい……♪　こんなにかわいい衣装が着られるなんて、嬉しいな…… (Transformed SR #321 only) S-So cute...♪ I'm so happy that I get to wear such a cute outfit... オオカミに食べられるとか、洒落にならないわよね……　あなた、にこのこと絶対守りなさいよ？ (High kizuna, transformed SR #321 only) I can't joke about getting eaten by a wolf... You'll definitely protect me, right? 色つきリップをつけると、大人になった感じにこ♪　口紅じゃないのかって？　……ほっといてよ (Untransformed SR #329 only) Adding some color to my lips make it seem like I've become an adult ~nico♪ 'That's just lipstick'? ...Leave me alone. あなたのことずっと待ってるんだから、早く来なさいよね (Transformed SR #329 only) I've been waiting for you all this time, so hurry up. にこのウェディングドレス姿がそんなに嬉しいの？照れるから……そんなに嬉しそうにしないでよ (High kizuna, transformed SR #329 only) Are you really that happy to see me in a wedding dress? You're making me blush, so... stop grinning like that. 夏ねえ……にこは砂浜ではしゃぐようなタイプじゃないから、パラソルを用意しておいてよね (Untransformed SR #357 only) *placeholder* ふふ……人魚姫になったら、にこにーの魅力は更に急上昇かも☆ (Transformed SR #357 only) *placeholder* あなたもラブニコフィッシュしたくなっちゃった？一緒にやってあげてもいいわよ♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #357 only) *placeholder* プールの帰りに、アイスキャンディー買いましょ。当たったら、一緒に食べるにこ♪ (Untransformed SR #392 only) *placeholder* べ、別にビート板とかいらないし！！　……その代わり、かわいい浮き輪を用意してよね (Transformed SR #392 only) *placeholder* どういうポーズがいいかしら……　今日だけはあなたが好きなポーズで撮ってもいいわよ？ (High kizuna, transformed SR #392 only) *placeholder* はあ……ようやく過ごしやすい季節になってきたわね (Untransformed SR #407 only) *placeholder* にっこにー☆　にっこにー☆　にこにこクッキング♪ (Transformed SR #407 only) *placeholder* そんなに……にこを独り占めしたいの？ (High kizuna, transformed SR #407 only) *placeholder* 遊園地と言えば、パレードに決まってるにこ☆　早く場所取りに行くにこ☆ (Untransformed SR #425 only) *placeholder* 電飾が綺麗だったぁ？　電飾じゃムードが出ないでしょ。イルミネーションって言ってよね (Transformed SR #425 only) *placeholder* 今日はね、とっても楽しかったの。……そう思ってるのが、にこだけじゃないといいんだけどな (High kizuna, transformed SR #425 only) *placeholder* 夜空を見ると、思うの。星たちもにこにーに会いに来たのかなって…… (Untransformed SR #462 only) *placeholder* にこは蟹座なんだけど……　かわいいかわいいにこにふさわしい、素敵な星座よねっ♪ (Transformed SR #462 only) *placeholder* いっそのこと、にこが新しい蟹座の伝説を作っちゃうっていうのはどう？ (High kizuna, transformed SR #462 only) *placeholder* スキー旅行に行くんだけど……にこはその後の卓球が楽しみにこ♪　絶対勝つわっ (Untransformed SR #475 only) *placeholder* 何連敗したか、もう数えたくもない…… (Transformed SR #475 only) *placeholder* 勝者のお風呂は、私たちでいただきよっ♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #475 only) *placeholder* 困ったことがあったら、いつでも白衣の天使に会いに来てください☆ (Untransformed SR #490 only) *placeholder* 天使の羽根がぴょんぴょこ動いて、かわいいでしょっ♪ (Transformed SR #490 only) *placeholder* 天使って本当にいたんだって……今日、自分を見て思ったの (High kizuna, transformed SR #490 only) *placeholder* もしかして、寒いって言うから寒く感じるのかしら……　寒くない寒くない寒くない……さむっ (Untransformed SR #537 only) *placeholder* ドライフルーツにチョコをかけると、少し大人の味になるみたい。にこは結構好きよ (Transformed SR #537 only) *placeholder* 素直じゃない子の相手って疲れちゃうわ～　……な、何よ、にこは素直でしょ？ (High kizuna, transformed SR #537 only) *placeholder* 前よりは暖かくなったけど、まだ寒いわね……　あなた、手袋持ってたら貸してくれない？ (Untransformed SR #555 only) *placeholder* 放課後、真姫に呼ばれてるの。用があるなら、さっさと言えばいいのに (Transformed SR #555 only) *placeholder* 何で、こんなに真姫のこと気にしちゃうんだろう。……にこが面倒見がいいタイプだからかしら？ (High kizuna, transformed SR #555 only) *placeholder* 鏡に映ったにこにーを見たら、とびっきりキューティなにこにーがいてビックリしちゃったにこ♡ (Untransformed SR #580 only) *placeholder* あなたって、好きなお花とかあるの？　……別に、ただ聞いただけよ (Transformed SR #580 only) *placeholder* あなたが好きなお花で花束を作るわ。花束だって、あなたに大事にしてもらいたいはずだもの♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #580 only) *placeholder* 抜き打ちテストって嫌いだわ……　こっちにも準備があるんだから、堂々と宣言してほしいわよね (Untransformed SR #628 only) *placeholder* なっ……な、なんでにこにーがこんな格好しなきゃいけないのよ～っ！！ (Transformed SR #628 only) *placeholder* にこにーをあなたの隣に置いておくだけで、富と幸せがあなたの元に訪れるにこっ♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #628 only) *placeholder* μ'sで手品ねえ……。にこにーなら当然出来るけど、難しい手品はやめておきなさいよね？ (Untransformed SR #633 only) *placeholder* にこにーのにこにこマジックショー☆　絶対遊びに来てよねっ☆ (Transformed SR #633 only) *placeholder* にこの魔法で、この気持ちをあなたに届けられたらいいのに……なーんて。冗談にこっ (High kizuna, transformed SR #633 only) *placeholder* 海に旅行か……　言ってみれば、μ'sが新天地に旅立つってところね♪ (Untransformed SR #642 only) *placeholder* 海の家でお手伝いしてたら、かわいいねって言われちゃった♡　照れちゃうにこ♡ (Transformed SR #642 only) *placeholder* あなたってにこにーを見てると幸せそうね？　やっぱりあなたってにこにーの虜なんだわ♡ (High kizuna, transformed SR #642 only) *placeholder* あ～あ。スクール水着じゃなくて、もっとにこにーが美しくきらめく水着が着たいにこっ (Untransformed SR #665 only) *placeholder* 分かってないわ……みんなプールのこと何にも分かってないんだからっ (Transformed SR #665 only) *placeholder* 泳ぐ練習なんて絶対イヤだけど。あなたが支えてくれるなら……やってあげてもいいわよ？ (High kizuna, transformed SR #665 only) *placeholder* 今日は動物園に来たわ。にこのおメガネにかなうような動物はいるかしら？ (Untransformed SR #700 only) *placeholder* や～ん、にこのセクシーさに、動物たちも釘付けにこっ♪ (Transformed SR #700 only) *placeholder* ふふん、どんなに美しい羽根に彩られたとしても、にこ自身の美しさにはかなわないわ♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #700 only) *placeholder* お姫様の衣装がにこのことを待ってるんだから！　早く行くわよ！ (Untransformed SR #725 only) *placeholder* ステキ！　まさににこの為に作られたかのようなドレスね！ (Transformed SR #725 only) *placeholder* にこにーは、みんなのお姫様。捕まえておかないと、どこかへ行っちゃうかも知れないわよ？ (High kizuna, transformed SR #725 only) *placeholder* 芸術の秋、食欲の秋、運動の秋！　そしてにこにーの秋よ！ (Untransformed SR #728 only) *placeholder* ねえ、にこの美しさも、満開の紅葉に負けてないでしょ？ (Transformed SR #728 only) *placeholder* にこといっしょに紅葉を見て、いっしょに美味しいものを食べれば、それがにこにーの秋よ！ (High kizuna, transformed SR #728 only) *placeholder* この振りは……こうね！ちょっと！ノックぐらいしてよ！！ (UR #66 only, all states) This dance move goes like... that! Hey! Can't you knock before coming in!? 人気出過ぎちゃったらどうしよう！？ (Untransformed UR #66 only) What'll I do if I get too popular!? にこはー、いつも通りやってるだけでー♪ (Transformed UR #66 only) I'm just doing what I always do~ ♪ 別にあなたのおかげってわけじゃ……手ぐらいなら……繋いであげる (High kizuna, transformed UR #66 only) It's not like this is thanks to you or anything... Well, I guess I could... hold your hand. あっつー……あなた、にこの日よけになりなさいよね (Untransformed UR #127 only) It's so hot... Hey you, come shade me from the sun. にこだってそれなりには？多少は出るとこ出てるっていうか？……何よその目は (Transformed UR #127 only) How would I describe myself? I'm pretty honest and innocent, right? ...What's with that look? あなたの手をにぎっていると……ドキドキして、それなのに落ち着くの。なんか……ヘンなの (High kizuna, transformed UR #127 only) When I hold your hand... my heart skips a beat, and yet I still feel calm. It's... strange. さむっ……今日さむっ……でもおしゃれのためには我慢も必要よ！ (Untransformed UR #250 only) Cold... It's cold today... But I have to bear it for the sake of fashion! もうすぐバレンタインなの？　あーん、にこにー忙しくなっちゃうなぁ♪ (Transformed UR #250 only) It's almost Valentine's Day, you know? Ahh, I'm going to be so busy. ♪ にこがあげるチョコは一つだけなんだから……大事にしなさいよね (High kizuna, transformed UR #250 only) This is the only chocolate I'm giving out this year, so... make sure you treasure it. 今日はずっとにこの近くにいなさいよ。日傘代わりになりそうだし (Untransformed UR #397 only) *placeholder* 食材を無駄なく活用できるにこって、素敵なお嫁さんになれそうでしょ？ (Transformed UR #397 only) *placeholder* 不思議ね。あなたのさみしそうな顔を見ると、なんでにこまで悲しくなっちゃうのかしら (High kizuna, transformed UR #397 only) It's weird. When I see your lonely expression, why do I feel sad too? 冬休みだからって、なまけるわけにはいかないわ。にこを待ってる大勢のファンがいるんだもの (Untransformed UR #514 only) *placeholder* 天から選ばれしこの美貌……一日中見ていても飽きないわ…… (Transformed UR #514 only) *placeholder* 毎日にこに会いに来なさいよね。……もっと一緒にいたいって言ってるの (High kizuna, transformed UR #514 only) *placeholder* 夏服でも冬服でも、にこにーの愛らしさに変わりはないなんて……にこにーってすごいにこ♡ (Untransformed UR #590 only) *placeholder* 穂乃果～！　次はダンスゲームにするわよ、早く来てっ (Transformed UR #590 only) *placeholder* あなたはスクールゲームアイドルとしては及第点ってところかしら？　もっと精進しなさいにこっ♪ (High kizuna, transformed UR #590 only) *placeholder* なんでたくさんDVDを持ってるのかって？　花陽と忍者DVD鑑賞教室をするからに決まってるでしょ (Untransformed UR #692 only) *placeholder* 来なさい、花陽！　にこを捕まえて初めて、忍びのスタート地点に立てると思いなさいっ (Transformed UR #692 only) *placeholder* 花陽は今もにこに負けないくらいかわいいスクールアイドルよ。でも、常に上を見ていてほしいの (High kizuna, transformed UR #692 only) *placeholder* Tapping the Character にこがお手伝いしちゃうよ♪ Nico will help you out. ♪ え～、やだ、なんですか～？ Eh~ No way, what are you doing~? お呼びですかご主人様？ Did you call for me, Master? な、何すんのよ！……に、にっこにこにー。 Wh-What are you doing!? ...N-Nico Nico Smile~ 何かありましたあ？ Did something happen? きゃー、くすぐったいー。 Kyaa, that tickles! も～だめですよぉ～。 Geez~ You can't do that~ なに気安く触ってんのよ！ Why are you touching me without permission!? 人がいるところでこれはちょっと…… (High kizuna, transformed URs/SRs only) There are other people here, so this is a bit... もうー仕方ない人なんだからー (High kizuna, transformed URs/SRs only) Geez, you're hopeless. ちょ、ちょっと！さすがにそれは恥ずかしいわよ！ (High kizuna, transformed URs/SRs only) H-Hey! That's really embarrassing, you know! Other Screens ストーリーを選ぶにこ♪ (Story screen) Choose a story ~nico. ♪ にこばかりじゃなくて他の部員もかまってあげてね？ (Club members screen) Make sure you take care of the other members of the club too. LPはラブカストーンを使って回復できるにこ♪ (Shop screen) Loveca stones can be used to replenish your LP ~nico. ♪ お友達は大切にしないとダメにこ。 (Friends screen) You have to treasure your friends ~nico. Event-Triggered プレゼントがあるって！やっぱりにこは人気者ねー！！ (When there are available presents) Presents! As I thought, I'm super popular!! にこと一緒にもうちょっと練習がんばろっ？ (When a lesson is possible) Will you practice with me for a little longer? 特別練習、しよ？ (When a special lesson is possible) Why not try a special lesson? 新しい情報…？まさかにこの知られざる姿が！？ (When there is unread news) New news...? Could it be that my secret identity was revealed!? まだ読んでないストーリー、早く見るにこー！ (When there are unread stories) You have stories you haven't read. Hurry up and read them ~nico! さあ、勧誘するわよ！ (When the daily normal box draw hasn't been done) All right, we're doing some recruiting! イベント？そんなのにこがいなかったら始まらないよね～！ (When there is an event going on) An event? That can't start without me~! にこのためにー、課題をクリアしてほしいなぁ？ (When there are incomplete assignments) Clear those assignments for me, okay? さあ、ライブの時間だよー！ (When there are new live stages) It's time for our live! Date-Triggered あけましておめでと。今年もよろしくね……初詣、一緒に行く？ (New Year's Day; January 1) Happy New Year. Let's have another great year together... Do you want to go to our first shrine visit of the year together? 花陽、誕生日おめでと。スクールアイドル小泉花陽はこれからも期待大だわ♪ (Hanayo's birthday; January 17) Happy birthday, Hanayo. I have high hopes for the school idol Koizumi Hanayo. ♪ 今日は豆まきなのは知ってるけど！なんで希が頭に魚と葉っぱ巻いてるのよ！？ (Setsubun; February 3) I know you're supposed to scatter beans today, so why does Nozomi have fish and leaves wrapped around her head!? 今日はバレンタインデーにこ♪　みんなの愛のこもったチョコレート、待ってるにこ☆ (Valentine's Day; February 14) Today's Valentine's Day ~nico! ♪ I'll be waiting for everyone's love-filled chocolates ~nico! ☆ ひなまつりが終わったら、すぐにお雛様は仕舞いなさいよ。遅れたら……大変なことになるんだから (Doll Festival; March 3) Make sure you put the dolls away right after the Doll Festival ends. Otherwise... bad things will happen. 今日はホワイトデーにこ♪　みんなの愛のこもったお菓子を待ってるにこ☆ (White Day; March 14) Today's White Day ~nico! ♪ I'll be waiting for everyone's love-filled candies ~nico! ☆ うっみうっみうー♪　今日は海未の誕生日うみ♪ (Umi's birthday; March 15) Umi Umi Uu~ ♪ Today's Umi's birthday ~umi! ♪ ハッピーバースデー、真姫ちゃん。µ'sが最高なのは、曲が最高なのもあるから……感謝してる (Maki's birthday; April 19) Happy birthday, Maki-chan. µ's is only so good because our songs are so good... Thanks. こどもの日？　ふうん、にことは無縁の日ね。……何よ、その目は (Children's Day; May 5) Children's Day? Hmm, it has nothing to do with me... What's with that look on your face? 希、おめでと。……毎日会ってるのに、こういうのってなんか照れるわ (Nozomi's birthday; June 9) Happy birthday, Nozomi. ...We see each other every day, so this is kind of embarrassing. 七夕のお願い事、何書いたの？ちょっと見せてよ。……ちょっとだけでいいのにケチなんだから (Tanabata; July 7) What'd you wish for for Tanabata? Let me take a peek... Geez, all I wanted was a peek. Spoilsport. にこにーのギャラクシーキューティが、天の川まで届きますように…っと♡ (Tanabata; July 7) "I wish for Nico-nii's galactic cuteness to reach the Milky Way..." ♡ 今日はにこにーの誕生日にこ♪　にこの後に続いてね♪　はい、にっこにっこにー☆ (Nico's birthday; July 22) Today's Nico-nii's birthday ~nico! ♪ Now repeat after me, okay? ♪ Nico Nico Smile! ☆ え……にこにお誕生日プレゼント？　……嬉しい、すごく！ (Nico's birthday; July 22) Huh... A present for me? ...I'm so happy! ……このプレゼントはサプライズだから穂乃果には内緒よ？あの子、今日誕生日なの (Honoka's birthday; August 3) This present is supposed to be a surprise for Honoka, so keep it a secret from her, okay? It's her birthday today. 今日だけはにこにーじゃなくて、穂乃果が主役にこっ♪　穂乃果、誕生日おめでとーーっ！ (Honoka's birthday; August 3) Honoka's the main character instead of me, just for today ~nico! ♪ Happy birthday, Honoka! 十五夜に、月に帰っていく薄幸の美少女ね……にこって、かぐや姫にぴったりかも♪ (Mid-Autumn Festival 2014; September 8, 2014) A unhappy, beautiful girl who has to return to the moon on the Mid-Autumn Festival... I think I might just fit the role of Princess Kaguya perfectly. ♪ にこにーは地球のオーディエンスをラブにこで救わなくちゃだから、月には帰れないの……ごめんね (Mid-Autumn Festival 2015; September 27, 2015) Nico-nii has to bring salvation to the people of Earth through Love Nico, so I can't return to the moon... Sorry. 今日はことりのバースデーパーティ。ことりに負けないような、かわいいパーティにしましょ☆ (Kotori's birthday; September 12) We're having a birthday party for Kotori today. Let's make it one that doesn't lose to her cuteness. ☆ ことり。今日はあなたの誕生日なんだから、ことりのかわいいところをみんなに見せてあげてよね♪ (Kotori's birthday; September 12) Kotori, today's your birthday so make sure you show everyone how cute you are. ♪ ことりが焼いてくれたバースデーケーキに、にこと希で飾り付けしたの。絵里、喜んでくれるかしら (Eli's birthday; October 21) Nozomi and I decorated the cake that Kotori baked. I hope Eli likes it. 絵里、誕生日おめでと。絵里って何も言わなくても、にこのこと分かってくれてるの。感謝してるわ (Eli's birthday; October 21) Happy birthday, Eli. You understand how I feel even if I don't say anything to you. I'm grateful for that. ハロウィンにこ☆　かわいいにこにーがいたら、みんな自然とお菓子を差し出すに決まってるにこ☆ (Halloween; October 31) Halloween ~nico! ☆ Everyone will naturally want to give candy to the cute Nico-nii! ☆ あ～ん、にこにーはかわいくて気弱な美少女だから、おばけが怖くて怖くてたまりませ～んっ (Halloween; October 31) No~ Nico-nii is a cute and fragile girl, so I just can't stand ghosts~! ねえ、凛を見なかった？　今日は凛の誕生日なのに……早く見つけておめでとうって言わなくちゃ (Rin's birthday; November 1) Hey, have you seen Rin anywhere? It's her birthday... so I wanted to wish her happy birthday as soon as possible. 凛、誕生日おめでとっ。ことりと一緒に凛に似合いそうなかわいいスカートを用意したのよ♪ (Rin's birthday; November 1) Happy birthday, Rin! Kotori and I designed a skirt that would fit you perfectly. ♪ ちょっと！　起きなさいよ！　寝たらサンタさんが来る瞬間を見られないじゃないのよ～ (Christmas Day; December 25) Hey! Wake up! You'll miss the moment when Santa comes if you're asleep~ メリークリスマスにこ♪　聖なる夜は、にこにーの輝きがよりまぶしくなるにこ……☆ (Christmas Day; December 25) Merry Christmas ~nico! ♪ Nico-nii's brilliance grows even brighter on the holy night... ☆ 今年はにこにーが輝いてた一年だったわね。来年はもっと輝いていくわ……！ (New Year's Eve; December 31) Nico-nii sure shined this past year. I'll make sure to shine even more brightly next year...! もう大みそかなのね。にこと一緒に過ごした一年間……楽しかった？ (New Year's Eve; December 31) It's already New Year's Eve, huh? Was this past year that you spent together with me... fun? 今日のライブ、みんながにこにーに会いに来てくれるの。にこにーも、みんなに早く会いたいにこ♪ (µ's Go→Go! LoveLive!2015 ~Dream Sensation!~ Day 1; January 31, 2015) Everyone came to today's concert to see Nico-nii. I can't wait to see everyone too ~nico! ♪ µ'sの最高のライブになるように、にこも頑張るから。絶対応援しなさいよね (µ's Go→Go! LoveLive!2015 ~Dream Sensation!~ Day 2; February 1, 2015) I'll be doing my best to make sure this is the best concert µ's has ever put on. You better be cheering for us. 映画の本場ハリウッドに行きたいところだけど……今日は近所の映画館で許してあげるわっ (Love Live! The School Idol Movie premiere; June 13, 2015 to July 31, 2015) I'd much rather go to Hollywood, the home of movies... but I'll settle for the neighborhood movie theater for today! Cameos まさか、にこのこと忘れたりしてないよねー？ Don't tell me that you've forgotten about me. ちょっと！にこをほったらかしとかどういうことよ！ Hey! Why are you neglecting me!? ちょっと！にこは人気者なのよ！どっか行っちゃうわよ！ (Transformed SR #90 only) Hey! I'm popular, you know! Where did you go!? せーっかくイロイロ教えてあげようと思ってたのにぃ～♪ (Transformed SR #100 only) I have so many things I want to teach you~ ♪ も！う！そっごーーく待ってたのにぃ～ (SR #154, untransformed UR #66 only) Geez! I've been waiting for soooo long~ ずっと離さないって言ったのに～っもっと近くに来なさいよねっ (High kizuna, transformed SR #154 only) You said you'd never leave me~ Come closer! 運動が苦手でも大丈夫だよ～？にこの応援があれば、百人力だし☆ほら、早くやりましょ♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #171 only) It's okay if you're not athletic~ You'll have the strength of a hundred people if I cheer for you. ☆ Come on, hurry up and go! ♪ にこの手料理が食べられるなんて、あなた、世界でいっちばーーーん幸せ者なのよ。分かってんの？ (High kizuna, transformed SR #179 only) You're the luckiest person in the world since you were able to eat my home cooking, you know? まだDVD半分も見終わってないんですけどぉ～！？椅子置いといてあげるから早く座んなさいよ (High kizuna, transformed SR #195 only) We're only halfway through this DVD! I'll let you have the chair, so hurry and sit down. あーあ……一人になっちゃった。あなたがいない、いつもの生活だわ (High kizuna, transformed SR #213 only) Ahh... I'm alone now. Back to my usual life without you. にこのおせち食べないの？　小分けしておくから、持っていきなさいよ (High kizuna, transformed SR #217 only) You're not going to eat my New Year's food? I'll share it with you, so come have some. にこがお雛様なら、お内裏様なんていらないわよね～　にこはみんなのにこだもの♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #267 only) If I'm a girl doll, I don't need a boy doll~ Nico belongs to everyone after all. ♪ やっぱりあなたのハートに挑戦、なんてやめとこっかな～ (High kizuna, transformed SR #271 only) Maybe I'll give up on capturing your heart after all~ あなたって移り気な人なんだから (High kizuna, transformed SR #295 only) You're so fickle. ちょっと！　悪いオオカミから守ってくれるんじゃないの～！？ (High kizuna, transformed SR #321 only) Hey! Aren't you going to protect me from the big bad wolf~!? 何でにこを置いていくのよ～2人でイメージ合わせしたからバッチリだって思ったのにっ (High kizuna, transformed SR #329 only) Why did you leave me~? I thought we looked perfect together! 放っておかれて寂しかったんだからぁ～ (Transformed UR #66, transformed UR #127 only) It's lonely when I'm being neglected~ ……この手を離しちゃいやなんだから (High kizuna, transformed UR #66 only) ...I don't want you to let go of my hand. あなたがそばにいないと……心がチクンってして、悲しいの。にこ……待ってるんだからね (High kizuna, transformed UR #127 only) When you're not around... I feel a sad pain in my heart. I'm... waiting for you. チョコのお返し待ってるから、よろしくね♪ (High kizuna, transformed UR #250 only) I'm waiting for you to give me chocolate too. ♪